Biometric devices which require awkward movement, such as tilting a human eye close to a retina scanner or putting a palm on a sensor pad, is a human systems barrier to implementing biometrics signature collection with respect to frequent authentication associated with applications such as computer terminals, ATM terminals for banking, etc. Existing systems are not compatible with natural movements, posture, etc of a user with respect to their performance of tasks relative to applications such as cybersecurity, input terminals, etc. Therefore, there is a need for a system that permits authentication without or minimizing excess or additional movement as well as enabling authentication while a task is performed. Existing systems are ergonomically inefficient, require extra movement or disruption to workflow or activities, and create an increased risk of unauthorized user impersonation. Exemplary authentication systems can include authentication designs and methods with one or more biometrics authentication and an authentication or identity token incorporating integrated circuit (IC) reading authentication. In one embodiment of the present invention, a human arm (and/or hand) can be positioned in an ergonomic position with respect to a biometric device in accordance with various embodiments of the invention. Another embodiment can incorporate multiple biometrics device units. Single or multiple biometric units facilitate capture of biometrics signature(s) in proximity to user operation or positioning to an input device (e.g., keyboard, keypad, touch screen, etc.) and an IC reader device in proximity to a user (e.g., arm's length) to receive password and user access data information from such a user to enable a three-form authentication. Image processing of veins of a user's exposed body can be used with the invention such as wrist area, palm area, and/or finger areas. Such image processing can incorporate an infrared camera, infrared imager (to improve contrast or produce sharper vein images), pattern recognition systems, a data store for storing a reference image, and a system which compares a reference image with an image captured by the infrared camera using the pattern recognition systems (e.g., creating an infrared map of veins by contrasting veins versus surrounding surface). Additional elements can include remote transmission to an authentication server as well as a portable design e.g., one that straps or positions with respect to an area of a human or biological structure having veins (e.g., animals) or aspects that can be thermally mapped which interacts with a structure such as a door or input terminal that requires access authentication. Another alternative embodiment can include a structure that positions an embodiment of the invention with respect to a portion of a biological structure e.g. human ear or forehead, top of arm or hand, etc and produces a thermal map which is authenticated against a stored thermal map associated with the biological structure and authorized user.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.